just leave me your stardust (to remember you by)
by Nicole Edelwood
Summary: Star Butterfly tiene cabellos de polvo estelar y una sonrisa de vía láctea. Tom la extraña con locura, muchas veces. —S3-Spoilers.


**Disclaimer:** Svtfoe es propiedad de Daron Nefcy. El título es un extracto de la canción Boats and Birds de Gregory & The Hawk.

 **Summary:** Star Butterfly tiene cabellos de polvo estelar y una sonrisa de vía láctea. Tom la extraña con locura, muchas veces.

 **Pareja:** Tom Lucitor/Star Butterfly. Mención Marco/Star.

 **Advertencia:** Spoilers de la tercera temporada. Posible OoC.

 **Notas:** Necesitaba publicar esto antes de ver el nuevo episodio. Temo por el futuro de mi otp, pero fue bueno mientras duró :')

* * *

 **just leave me your stardust (to remember you by)**

* * *

Puede ver las estrellas en medio del cielo nocturno. Tan brillantes y lejanas, tan hermosas e inalcanzables.

Extiende una mano y—

Sabe que será incapaz de tocarlas.

* * *

1.

La cosa es:

Que Star Butterfly tiene cabellos de polvo estelar y una sonrisa de vía láctea, ojos de asteroides y piel de flores de azúcar. Ella siempre destaca de un modo u otro y su presencia resplandece en medio de cualquier lugar, con su brillo de estrella en la medianoche y su eterna risa primaveral.

A veces Tom cree que podría terminar quedando ciego de sólo admirar su resplandor natural, pero después piensa que aquello es un riesgo que definitivamente no le importaría correr.

* * *

2.

Tom la extraña con locura, muchas veces.

Y es que era Star quien le tomaba de las manos y le sonreía con sus dientes perlados y un dulce rubor en las mejillas, que le hacía reír y lo abrazaba en los tiempos difíciles, profiriendo las palabras más consoladoras que era capaz de pronunciar, guiándolo con su luz—

Hasta que terminó por hastiarse de sus problemas, de su ira injustificada y de tener que cargar con esta también. Y entonces ella se fue, cansada de todas las discusiones y de los gritos, que si bien no eran dirigidos a ella —jamás a ella— no por ello dejaban de molestarle y frustrarle.

Porque al final ellos no habían sido más que jóvenes casi niños, inexpertos, experimentando el primer amor. Ninguno sabía qué hacer, cómo reaccionar.

Ella se fue, dejándole solo, con el corazón roto aun latiendo fervientemente por ella entre sus garras de demonio.

* * *

3.

Le toma tiempo entenderlo y aceptarlo, pero sabe que no puede obligarla a volver a su lado— a volver a quererle. Por más que trate.

Y trata.

Porque pese al tiempo pasado, pese a todo el dolor que sintió tras la ruptura, Tom le sigue queriendo de una forma en que nunca creyó poder querer a alguien más —le adora como la lumbrera que ella siempre fue para él en medio de sus tinieblas personales—. Era imposible que le pidieran que simplemente lo superara, porque la cuestión no era tan fácil.

Pero sabe que debe dejarla ir, por su propio bien y también el de ella.

* * *

4.

Star Butterfly posee cabellos de sol, mejillas de durazno y sonrisas de constelaciones. Y estas, se da cuenta Tom, son mucho más brillantes de lo que creía recordar. O tal vez no se tratara más que del efecto de que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, una de esas sonrisas era dedicada única y exclusivamente a él.

Y es un poco difícil contener la emoción, ¿vale? Por más que trate de no hacerse muchas ilusiones, de recordar que se había propuesto a sí mismo el olvidarse de ella; ve que cada vez le resulta más y más difícil. Poco ayudó en realidad aquel baile que tuvieron que realizar, así como en años anteriores, para evitar que sus padres llevaran aquella pelea a mayores. El sentir sus magias conectarse y fundirse como una sola en un espectáculo cautivador, a la vez que pudo recordar todos los momentos felices que compartieron; aquello definitivamente había sido suficiente para que diera un traspié en sus intentos de superación.

Y, por más que pudiera sonar algo tonto, quiere creer que Star se sintió del mismo modo.

* * *

5.

Bien, definitivamente aquello del Demonicismo no había salido de la forma en que lo había planeado. Y eso era frustrante. Finalmente había creído que podría librarse de una vez por todas de toda su ira, y al final aquel dolor por el que tuvo que atravesar en el proceso ni siquiera lo había valido. Sin embargo—

« _Lo importante es que intentas mejorar por ti mismo_ »

Sin embargo es Star que vuelve a sonreírle y a mirarle con los ojos brillosos —quiere creer que le mira con algo así como cariño, pero aquello sería ya algo demasiado bueno—, a colocarse a su lado y apoyarlo como lo hubiera hecho en antaño. Incluso de una forma más madura, más empática de lo que alguna vez fue. Y Tom siente algo como un calidez reconfortante removerse entre sus entrañas cuando le corresponde la sonrisa y siente su mano posarse sobre su hombro y.

Entonces:

Son un par de manos que se entrelazan sin siquiera darse cuenta, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, como si no hubiese ya pasado un tiempo desde que se unieron de _esa_ forma. Tom casi espera a que Star le aparte al darse cuenta de ello, más con Pony Head habiéndolo señalado de forma algo despectiva; sin embargo y para su sorpresa, ella no lo hace.

No le deja ir.

* * *

6.

La cosa es:

Que Tom Lucitor tiene cabellos de lava fundida, dientes como de tiburón y ojos centellantes como un incendio, como una explosión y— estos siempre la miran empañados de cariño, sin importan los días, semanas, meses que hayan pasado desde su separación.

Él la acepta, la quiere con cada uno de sus defectos incluidos; pese a que ella no fue capaz de hacer lo mismo.

Star se sorprende ante el esfuerzo sobre-humano (o mewmano en su caso) que tiene que hacer para evitar que se le enciendan las mejillas, al darse cuenta de que le había tomado la mano —o tal vez fue ella quien lo hizo, no puede asegurarlo—. Y es que había terminado por olvidar lo cálida que era la piel de Tom, o como su mano parecía encajar de manera casi perfecta con la suya, o lo encantadora y agradable a la vista que podía ser su sonrisa, o—

También le sorprende el hecho de que, a su alrededor, lo último en lo que llega a pensar es en Marco y en como su corazón latía descontrolado por él hacía apenas algunas semanas— _aún lo hace_ , un poco. No saca nada con negárselo. Sin embargo—

Aquello es distinto. Demasiado distinto. Es casi como si algo —un algo que ella se había empeñado en ignorar que seguía existiendo— comenzara a palpitarle con fuerza en el ventrículo izquierdo y le impidiera apartar su mano de la de él. Como si las cosas no fueran lo suficientemente complicadas ya.

Empero, decide que no le importa y.

* * *

7.

—Tal vez… podríamos intentarlo de nuevo— murmura quedito entre sorbo y sorbo de una malteada de maíz.

Baja la mirada casi de inmediato, sabiendo que sus mejillas ya deben de haberse puesto rojas y sin entender por qué en esos asuntos se ponía tan repentinamente tímida. Y aunque lo ha dicho en voz baja, sabe que Tom le ha oído cuando escucha su vaso plástico caer contra el suelo y a él ahogar una exclamación de sorpresa.

— ¿Ah? —apenas es capaz de pronunciar con la boca abierta a más no poder.

— ¿No era eso lo que tanto querías? —inquiere Star sin verlo a los ojos.

Tom se queda en silencio unos momentos, se pasa una mano por la nuca, claramente avergonzado y pensativo. Esboza un amago de sonrisa y— Star no puede evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta al ver su expresión.

—Sí, eso era lo que quería… —responde sincero— Pero, me di cuenta de que no puedo forzarte a ello… Yo…

De repente:

Star deja de lado su bebida y le toma de las manos, sus dedos de papel maché entrelazándose firmemente con sus garras de criatura nocturna y a Tom se le atoran las palabras en la garganta. Ella le mira directamente a los ojos, con su sonrisa de supernova brillando en todo su esplendor y él bien podría perderse en esta por el resto de su vida.

—Pero yo también quiero intentar— quiero darnos otra oportunidad.

Y Tom la mira casi sin saber qué decir, a pesar de que hubiese soñado tantas veces con ese momento y en la posibilidad de que algún día pasara; justo en ese instante pareciera haber perdido cualquier capacidad para hablar. Siente cierto escozor detrás de los ojos y se percata de que sus manos han comenzado a temblar, a pesar de que siguieran siendo sostenidas por las de Star. Se siente patético, pero no puede parar; ni siquiera cuando una de las manos de Star le suelta para dirigirse a su mejilla ya empapada y le seca las lágrimas que habían comenzado a emanar de sus ojos sin permiso alguno.

Y es que está tan feliz.

La estrecha entre sus brazos de manera algo precipitada, demasiado emocional, se aferra a ella como un náufrago aferrándose a su salvavidas personal. Star se sobresalta ligeramente pero no tarda en corresponder su abrazo, enterrando el rostro en su cuello y pudiendo respirar aquel aroma a azufre tan natural de él, tan familiar, y que nunca se había dado cuenta de que había extrañado tanto. Tom le recorre los cabellos-hilos de oro con los dedos y pronuncia frases inconexas entre risitas sin sentido —le es imposible contener su felicidad, incluso en medio del llanto—, que Star corresponde con su innato resplandor, echando afuera a los espectros de su mente y él sólo puede pensar en cuanto la quiere la quiere la quiere—

.

.

.

.

Puede ver las estrellas en medio del cielo nocturno. Tan brillantes y lejanas, tan hermosas e inalcanzables.

Extiende una mano y—

Estas le reciben y le envuelven con su luz.


End file.
